Sarge (Epsilon)
Epsilon's mental image of Sarge is a main character in Red vs. Blue: Season 9. He is the leader of Red Team. Although originally he was kind to the other Reds believing it wrong to be mean to them he now has the personality of his real world counterpart, however he has not yet shown a hatred for Grif. Role in Plot Sarge is first seen in Rounding Error getting into the drivers seat after Donut tells him to. He remains there until Donut gets the team together to plan a sneak attack which Sarge conisders a good idea. Donut reminds him he is leader of the team and they can't do anything without his approval so he decides to do it. The planning is interupted by Church coming down to tell them all how they are wrong. He tries to incite Sarge to yell at Grif or tell his team to do better which does not work. After Church leaves he asks Simmons what he thinks about what Church had to say. He then has Simmons tell Grif he wants him to relax and tell Donut he wants his help building a robot command sent them. He is seen building Lopez with Simmons when Donut comes out of the base. He asks to have a private conversation with Sarge who agrees and they head to the middle of the canyon. This conversation lasts a few hours when Donut finally leaves. Simmons comes up asking to have a private talk with Sarge as well but Sarge just tells him to forget about it and get back to work. Sarge is later seen finishing the robot with Simmons while Grif and Donut watch. Sarge asks who wants to activate him but then decides that he wants to do it. When Lopez speaks Spanish confusing the soldiers Sarge tells them that he ordered the Spanish model of Robot from Command so the unit could grow, but that now seems oddly out of character for him. He is then seen talking to Lopez while the rest of Red Team watches. While Lopez tries to warn him of impending danger from the earthquakes Sarge, not understanding his Spanish, believes Lopez to be cracking jokes and laughs telling him to go polish the Warthog. When Lopez is finished he walks up to Grif and Lopez and begins talking to Grif. They talk about how clean the Warthog is and Grif begins on how he realized his dream job is management as all he'd have to do is tell people to do things. Sarge tells him to get back to work. But he says hes on his break. Sarge is later seen atop Red Base conversing with Grif. Grif is trying to convice him that with more breaks the team will be more efficent. Lopez, dressed as Simmons, comes up and Sarge seems to understand him, despite the Spanish, and allows him to use the tools to observe the Earthquakes. He is later seen talking to Grif at the Warthog through Tex's scope. Later after she shoots Lopez Sarge and the Reds, still thinking he was Simmons, hold a funeral for him. However none of the Reds knew anything about Simmons. Simmons comes and allows Sarge to finish his eulogy however is upset with how much the Reds knew about him. Sarge later developes a plan to stop the earthquakes and save their lives when Simmons tells them they will all die. Sarge later tells them they are ready to begin their plan. He asks Donut and Grif if they are ready and they say yes, Sarge even takes back every bad thing about Grif he said. He then shows them the drill he built and when Simmons asks where he got the materials to build the drill Sarge shows them his even larger excavator and says he got them from it and he ordered it from Red Army catalog. He akss Grif for the bomb and Andy begins to tick. Grif says he forgot one part of his plan and Sarge takes back his take back. Personality Sarge was originally a pushover usually allowing Donut to give orders and not being willing to yell at the other Reds saying it seemed unfair to yell at someone who can't yell back. However after having a conversation about feelings with Donut for a couple hours Sarge seemed to regain his usual personality. However he does not seem to hate Grif. Category:Red Team Category:Epsilon-Double Category:Characters